Spider-Man Suit
: "Look at this thing! Look. Look at the eyes! It's like – it's like a skin-tight Iron Man suit." : ― Peter Parker The Spider-Man Suit is a specialised suit used by Peter Parker to protect his identity as Spider-Man. Originally consisting of a hoodie with a spider symbol, blue pants, a blue shirt, and a red mask with black goggles to help him focus his senses, the suit received a "minor upgrade" from Tony Stark for Parker to use during the Clash of the Avengers. Stark allowed Parker to keep the suit after the Avengers Civil War. The Stark Suit included many new features, such as Karen, an artificially intelligent system to aid him, a heads-up display embedded in the eye lenses, a reconnaissance drone, a parachute, and retractable wingsuit components. The suit was monitored by the Stark Industry Training Wheels Protocol, a program designed and installed into the suit by Stark to restrict certain actions, and the Baby Monitor Protocol, which tracked and recorded everything through the eye lenses. After Spider-Man successfully apprehended the Vulture, Stark offered Parker another suit if he moved into the New Avengers Facility as the newest Avenger. However, Parker turned Stark's invitation down, preferring to operate in Queens as a local hero instead. Impressed at his maturity, Stark accepted his decision and returned the suit back to Parker, after having confiscated it earlier following the Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry. In 2024, in an attempt to hide his identity as Spider-Man, Parker was given a stealth suit designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. that allowed him to operate under the moniker of Night Monkey 'while in Prague. The next day, as his Stark suit had been destroyed and he had lost the mask to his stealth suit, Parker designed and created an upgraded Spider-Man suit on the Stark Industries Private Jet, which he used in the Battle of London to defeat Mysterio. History Crime-Fighting-Spider Originally, Peter Parker wore a homemade suit consisting of cheap red and blue clothing, particularly a blue longjohns under a red sleeveless hoodie with a black spider chest emblem, red fingerless gloves with black webbing designs on them, and black goggles to fight crime in New York City. He hid this suit from his aunt May in a loft above his room, which came down on a rope whenever someone opened it. When Stark discovered the suit, he told Parker that his "onesie" did not reflect his identity as Spider-Man and therefore needed an upgrade from top to bottom. Preparation When Parker arrived in Berlin, Happy Hogan told him to suit up, which he did by wearing his homemade suit and preparing himself mentally for Stark's confrontation with Captain America. However, Hogan asked him what he was wearing and redirected him to the upgraded suit Stark had left for him, and ordered him to get dressed quickly. Systemic Upgrade Clash of the Avengers Parker, who was unaware of the suitcase Happy was referring to, then located it in another part of his hotel room and opened it, revealing the new suit and its features. Parker, speechless, put on the suit and joined Hogan, who took him to Flughafen Leipzig-Halle airport. Tony Stark had constructed this suit for Parker after visiting him and seeing the old costume he used to fight crime as Spider-Man. This new suit was more tight fitting and followed his old suit's colour scheme. Parker used this suit at the Clash of the Avengers to fight Captain America's faction. Keeping the Suit After returning from Berlin, Stark allowed Parker to keep the suit, although he advised the young hero not do anything he would or would not do and to remain on the ground, a tip which Parker accepted. Parker then asked when the next mission was, and Stark replied that if they needed him then someone would contact him, and appointed Happy Hogan to be their liaison. Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man Colourful Local Crimestopper Two months after the Avengers Civil War, Peter Parker used his new suit in his daily heroics, from stopping a bicycle thief to guiding an old woman. One night, he spotted a small group of thieves attempting to rob an ATM and used his suit to fight them. Parker returned home later that day and crawled into his room through the window, since he lost his backpack with his civilian clothes inside it. Once he went inside, his friend Ned Leeds noticed him on the ceiling; Parker tried to convince Leeds that he was not Spider-Man, but his suit and ceiling crawl rendered his denial moot. Chase of Adrian Toomes' Crew The next night, May drove Parker and Leeds to the Toomes Residence. Despite wearing his Spider-Man suit underneath his clothes, Parker was adamant to be himself. They greeted Toomes and noticed that Michelle Jones was also attending the party. However, after another taunt from Thompson, Parker excused himself and donned his costume outside on the residence's roof. On the roof, Parker spotted a nearby explosion, which he proceeded to investigate. He found Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz trying to sell a man the same weapons from the ATM theft the day before. The buyer preferred a simple gun to Brice and Schultz's enhanced weaponry; his sellers coerced him, but Spider-Man intervened and a chase ensued, using his suit in the pursuit. He managed to find the criminal's van, but a man with armoured wings appeared and grabbed him from behind, flying into the air. When the Vulture flew high enough, the suit's emergency parachute activated. The parachute caught the wind and allowed Spider-Man to get off Vulture's grip. Spider-Man crashed into the lake, got tangled in his parachute underwater, and nearly drowned. Iron Man retrieved him with a remotely controlled armour, and explained that he installed a tracker into Parker's suit, allowing Stark to observe Parker. Parker explained the situation to him, but Stark urged Parker to forget the Vulture and let more experienced people handle the Vulture's activity. Full Capabilities Hunting the Vulture Parker began investigating his new adversary. He told Leeds about his encounter with the Vulture and the power core that has been left behind during the chase. After they examined the power core, they encountered Schultz and another thug looking for the missing core in school. Parker followed them during their search and planted a tracker on their bodies. Parker and Leeds began following the gang's movements and learned that they were heading to Maryland. Since the school's decathlon team were heading to Washington, D.C.for the national tournament, Parker rejoined the team. Once the decathlon team arrived, Parker prepared to pursue the Vulture's gang once more. While removing the tracker from his suit, Leeds learned that the Training Wheels Protocol monitored his suit. Eager to prove himself to Tony Stark, Parker convinced Leeds to disable the protocol before pursuing the criminals. While in the suit, Spider-Man discovered that the suit was harbouring an A.I. that introduced itself; the A.I. taught Spider-Man about the suit's full capabilities, from a heads-up display to a myriad of Web-Shooter combinations. Spider-Man found members of the Vulture's gang near an empty gas station. Using the suit's advanced function to overhear their conversation, Spider-Man learned that Vulture intended to steal confiscated technology from Damage Control storage trucks. Spider-Man went after the Damage Control truck and confronted the Vulture, who was about to leave with his loot. They fought briefly and, due to Spider-Man's carelessness, resulted in Spider-Man getting trapped inside the truck. Trapped in Damage Control's Safe House Sometime later, Spider-Man woke up. The A.I. informed him that he was inside a Damage Control safe-house and would not be able to leave until morning. At first, he tried to force the door open to no avail. Deciding to wait it out, he learned different Web-Shooter combinations and named the A.I. Karen. With Karen's assistance, Spider-Man managed to open the door by tinkering with its fuse box, and he returned to Washington, D.C.. Rescue at the Washington Monument Spider-Man managed to track his friends to the Washington Monument and reached the place just as the Chitauri Energy Core exploded inside Ned Leeds backpack. Karen informed him that his friends were trapped inside the Monument elevator, which was in danger of plummeting, and Spider-Man scaled the monument as quickly as he could, locating the most optimal entry point of the monument with his suit. His rescue attempt caught local authorities' attention. Spider-Man tried to explain the situation to them, but they threatened to shoot him if he did not leave the monument. Despite the threats, Spider-Man ignored them and broke into the monument, barely catching the elevator and its occupants - his schoolmates and Roger Harrington - with a ricochet web. Back to New York Students hailed Spider-Man as a hero for his elevator rescue after he returned to New York City. He learned from Karen that the suit was recording all of his activity, so he reviewed a log of the day of Brice and Schultz's arms sale; he decided to confront the customer, Aaron Davis. At Karen's suggestion, he activated the Enhanced Interrogation Protocol, which made his voice sound deeper and more menacing. In a parking lot, Spider-Man webbed Davis's hand onto his car bonnet, but Davis poked fun at Spider-Man for using a voice filter. Flustered, Spider-Man disabled the Enhanced Interrogation Protocol and asked for Vulture's location. Davis, grateful for Spider-Man's intervention several nights earlier, informed him of another weapons deal to be made on Staten Island Ferry. Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry Following Davis's lead, Spider-Man sneaked into the ferry and went looking for the Vulture. During his scouting, Stark called him, but Spider-Man hung up on him to focus on his targets. Spider-Man interrupted the deal and defeated Vulture's gang and Mac Gargan, but the FBI interrupted Spider-Man's ambush and proceeded to arrest everyone at the scene. This distraction was all the Vulture needed to equip his suit and began attacking Spider-Man and the FBI. While Spider-Man saved the agents from the arms dealer's attacks, Vulture freed his men and urged them to escape. Another fierce fight ensued between the Vulture and Spider-Man, who used his Web-Shooters' combinations to enhance his fighting ability against the winged menace. Eventually, Vulture's Chitauri alien weapon malfunctioned. Spider-Man tried to web the weapon up and contain its energy, only for it to short-circuit and cut the ferry in half. Spider-Man attempted to save the ferry's occupants; at his request, Karen quickly calculated the strongest points of the ship, and Spider-Man linked 98 percent of those points together. However, he had missed two percent of the points, and it was this oversight that caused Spider-Man's webs to fail. Spider-Man desperately bound both halves of the ship together, though it kept falling apart. Iron Man eventually arrived to assist in Spider-Man's rescue, sealing the ship by reforging the cutlines. After that, he took Spider-Man away to have a private talk. Facing Responsibility Stark demanded the suit back from Parker after lecturing him on putting civilians in jeopardy by pursuing the Vulture. Parker tearfully protested that he was nothing without the suit, but Stark dismissed Parker's protests by reminding him that he should not own the suit if it was his whole being, and sent him home with spare clothes. Back to Basics Ambush on Peter Parker Pursuing the Vulture once again, Peter Parker went to grab his homemade suit from beneath the school lockers. After changing hastily into his suit, Spider-Man went outside only to be ambushed by the Shocker, who subsequently knocked Spider-Man's Web-Shooters off his wrists, putting him at a disadvantage. Shocker relentlessly kept attacking Spider-Man, smashing him through school buses. Before Shocker could strike Spider-Man again, Ned used one of the Web-Shooters to distract the Shocker, and Spider-Man bound him to a school bus. Superhero Realisation With Leeds's help, Spider-Man tracked Toomes to an old warehouse. Parker questioned Toomes's criminal activity and what he was doing to his family, but Toomes simply waited to activate his Exo-Suit; once it did, he began attacking Spider-Man. Peter dodged every attack and quipped at Toomes, but later realised that Toomes sought to destroy the beams of the warehouse. The wings smashed through the last supporting beam of the warehouse, and debris collapsed upon Spider-Man. Vulture equipped his suit and left Spider-Man to die. Beneath the rubble, Parker called for help and writhed in pain, but he noticed an image of his mask in the water and his own reflection. Remembering Stark's words, Parker finally understood what his mentor meant about separating his identity from his suit: with or without the suit, he was Spider-Man. Spider-Man regained his resolve and pushed the rubble off his back, and he continued his pursuit of the Vulture. Hijacking of the Stark Cargo Plane Spider-Man managed to find Vulture, and latched onto him with a web as they flew towards the Stark Cargo Plane. Unaware of Spider-Man's presence, Vulture continued his hijacking. Without his tech suit, Spider-Man improvised his moves and dodged Vulture's relentless attacks. Their fight caused significant damage to the plane's hull. When Spider-Man realised that the plane was in danger of crashing into New York City, he used his webs and strength to force the plane to crash into the beach at Coney Island instead. Duel at Coney Island Exhausted and injured, Spider-Man removed his mask to breathe, but this caused his senses to overwhelm him and leave him open to the Vulture's ambush. Despite the damage on his suit, the Vulture brutally attacked Spider-Man. Holding him up with his wings, Vulture prepared to kill Spider-Man before spotting a nearby crate, which he proceeded to grab instead. Spider-Man noticed that the Vulture's wings were failing and tried to save him. The Vulture's wings exploded, and Toomes crashed into the ground as his suit burst into flames. Spider-Man retrieved Toomes from the blaze and webbed him to the remaining cargo, watching from atop a rollercoaster as the police arrested the Vulture. Iron Spider Armour After Parker apprehended the Vulture and prevented the theft of valuable Avengers and Stark Industries equipment, Stark decided to induct Parker into the Avengers with a press conference and a new suit. This new suit would serve as his official Avengers outfit, which he asked Parker to wear for the conference. However, Parker declined both Avengers membership and the new suit, preferring to stand up for the commoner as Spider-Man. Stark attempted to sway Parker into joining the Avengers by observing the suit again, but Parker remained adamant in his decision. Accepting Parker's choice, Stark put the suit away. Regaining the Suit Back home, Parker found that Stark had returned his Tech Suit. Excited to resume his heroics, Spider-Man put on the suit again. Infinity War During his school's field trip to the Museum of Modern Art, Peter Parker's spider sense alerted him to a Q-Ship descending miles away above Greenwich Village. Using the distraction caused by Ned Leeds, Parker jumped through the bus's emergency exit, pulling his mask on as he rushed to the scene. Arriving at the battle between Cull Obsidian and Iron Man, Parker stopped the alien's hammer moments before it struck his mentor. Stark then tasked Parker with protecting Doctor Strange from Ebony Maw. When Strange was captured, Parker latched onto the Q-Ship as it escaped into the stratosphere, nearly suffocating as it ascended into the upper atmosphere before Stark summoned the Iron Spider Armour to form around the Spider-Man suit. Following his defeat on Titan, Parker and the suit disintegrated when Thanos activated the completed Infinity Gauntlet. Prior to the Battle of Earth, Parker was resurrected by Hulk's reversal of the catastrophic events that were led by Thanos, along with his suit that was brought back afterwards. Stealth Suit After Parker refused Nick Fury's call to arms to return to his summer vacation, to which the veteran spy allowed. However, come the following morning, Parker's summer group learned they would be redirected to Prague for their next vacation - which Parker knew was where the next Elemental attack was going to happen. Arriving in Austria for a pit stop with Dimitri Smerdyakov as the group driver, Parker met with Fury's envoy: The Seamstress. Having not taken Parker's measurements, she demanded he strip and wear the suit to determine if it would fit. However, Brad Davis walked in on them while looking for a toilet, and took a photo to show of the misinterpreted scene to show Michelle Jones; as a way of one upping Parker in Jones' affections. In Prague during a carnival, Parker's Stealth Suit was well fitting, except in the groin area. However, the suit proved its function with giving a "Night Monkey" alias to Parker's presence in Europe so none would suspect Parker's dual identity. Following the carnival battle, Jones presented evidence of Beck's deception to Parker, who donned his stealth suit once more to travel to Berlin and meet Fury to warn him. But upon arrival, Beck already knew of his plan and lead Parker into a trap where he was brutalised until left for dead by a speeding train. Although Beck assumed death on impact, Parker had survived and made his way into a passenger car where he passed out to recover. Upon regaining consciousness, Parker found himself in Broek op Langedijk. Parker easily escaped, and made his way into the small town, where upon he asked a kind resident if he could borrow his mobile cell phone. Parker used the mobile to contact Happy Hogan, who arrived to help Parker recover and stop Beck from attacking London with a massive illusion which would kill hundreds. Upgraded Suit Hogan unlocked a foundry inside the Stark Industries Private Jet when Parker voiced his need for a suit to use against Mysterio. While using it, Parker designed and fabricated a new suit with integrated web-shooters and manual activation of the Taser Webs, the amperage of which Parker increased by twenty-five percent. Unlike the previous suit that Stark had made him, the suit was red and black, lacked a drone or belt clasps for extra web cartridges, boasted varying weave patterns, and featured additional areas that were now coloured black, including the biceps and much of the forearms. The Web Wings also looked much sleeker than the previous suit's counterparts. Parker wore this suit while fighting Mysterio and his drones in London. It received burns from Mysterio's drone fire and protected Parker from the drones' magnetic pulses in addition to his already extraordinary durability, though it was eventually repaired by Parker's date with Jones in New York. Capabilities Homemade Suit * 'Web-Shooters: The suit has Web-Shooters strapped onto the wrists that allow Spider-Man to discharge synthetic webbing for various purposes. These were the only part of the costume which Tony Stark didn't mock. : "Lordy! Can you even see in these?" : ― Tony Stark to Peter Parker * Goggles: Parker relied on wearing black goggles with adjustable lenses to see out of as Spider-Man. The lenses could widen and squint to allow him to block extra stimuli due to his highly enhanced senses making it difficult for him to focus. Stark Suit : "Congratulations on completing the rigorous Training Wheels Protocol, and gaining access to your suit's full capabilities." : ― Karen to Spider-Man * Karen: The suit has a built-in A.I. named Karen, similar to Tony Stark ’s F.R.I.D.A.Y., that informs Spider-Man on changing tactical situations and provides diagnostic reports. This feature was initially set to activate after Parker completed the Training Wheels Protocol, but Ned Leeds unlocked it with the rest of the suit's abilities. Karen records and stores data while the suit is in use through the Baby Monitor Protocol, allowing Spider-Man to access a personal database and review information he may have overlooked previously, or to research people or events he has previously encountered. Karen also provides suggestions and activates features autonomously, such as when she enabled the suit's 'Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode' when Parker needed help surveying a couple of criminals. * Upgraded Web-Shooters: The suit came with Stark's version of Parker's original Web-Shooters. The Web-Shooters allow Spider-Man to display or project holographic information, from a Spider-Signal with the motif of his mask to the tracking coordinates of his Reconnaissance Drone and Spider-Tracers. The Web-Shooters are configurable to allow Spider-Man to use up to 576 different combinations of his synthetic webbing dialled through either hand gestures or voice commands, with the suit's HUD showing the different selections. The Web-Shooters can assemble themselves onto Parker's wrists and can be worn inconspicuously by retracting the trigger mechanism. ** Web Grenade: A web configuration that holds an explosive charge at the end of it which, when detonated, releases another, more powerful web either in the form of a net or another web line. ** Taser Web: An option in the basic webbing that allows for an electric current to flow through the webbing and neutralise the target. ** Splitter Web: Spider-Man shoots several web strings that can attach to multiple targets at once. ** Stun Web: A series of smaller web projectiles fired at a constant, high-velocity pace to stun enemies. ** Ricochet Web: The ricochet web setting fires a strand of webbing that bounces off an initial obstacle and sticks to a target. ** Spider-Tracers: GPS trackers in the form of tiny, spider-like robots that Parker can launch from his Web-Shooters and track via his suit's systems. ** Spider-Signal: The Spider-Signal is a light emitted from Spider-Man's upgraded web-shooters, projecting a signal very similar to the mask of his new costume. * Eye Lenses: The lenses of the suit's mask are modelled after camera shutters, giving him a squinting look when they close in and provide Parker a greater depth of field and help to filter out extra stimuli. The lenses also allow Spider-Man to see in different spectrums. ** HUD: The lenses of the suit have a built-in augmented reality display system, powered by Karen, allowing Spider-Man to analyse his surroundings. ** X-Ray Vision: Parker can ask Karen to switch his visuals to a different visual spectrum, allowing him to see through several objects. * Utility Belt: The waistline of the suit can hold up to six spare web cartridges for Spider-Man to reload his Web-Shooters. * Communication System: After Ned deactivated the Training Wheels Protocol, the suit was revealed to have a built-in communication system, allowing him to accept cellular and video calls. Prior to this, he was only able to communicate with Iron Man's team during the Clash of the Avengers via Bluetooth speakers, not with the actual suit. * Vacuum Seal: By pressing the emblem on the chest, Parker can expand the suit several sizes larger, allowing him to slip out of the suit easily. He can still wear undergarments under the suit because of its vacuum seal, which can also compress the suit to appear as though he is wearing nothing underneath. Once the vacuum seal compresses the suit properly, the suit's A.I. initiates and performs a diagnostics check. * Enhanced Durability: Woven with durable fabric, Spider-Man's new suit is highly tear resistant, as seen when it received no damage after being dragged along the streets after a van, withstood the strain of Spider-Man holding the Staten Island Ferry together, and when it was unscathed by shards of shattered glass during the Rescue at the Washington Monument. In addition, the suit is waterproof, as showcased when the suit and its technological capabilities were unaffected despite being submerged in water. * Parachute: The suit has a built-in parachute, deployed from the spider symbol on his back once Spider-Man exceeds a certain altitude. Despite its utility, the suit only comes with a single parachute and must be resupplied after its use. * Heater: The suit has a built-in heating system to keep Spider-Man warm. The heater is powerful enough to instantly dry up the suit if it is soaked in water. * GPS Tracking System: In his right Web-Shooter, Parker has access to the suit's GPS tracking system via a holographic display, allowing him to follow the Spider-Drone and his Spider-Tracers. This feature also allowed Tony Stark to track his whereabouts at all times until Parker removed it. * Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode: This mode allows Spider-Man's hearing and optics to be enhanced. It enables both X-Ray and infrared vision to see through solid objects and locate his target. It also allows for enhanced audio reception capabilities to the point that he can eavesdrop on conversations from yards away. It also corresponds to the suit's database, allowing for data retrieval about certain individuals and their backgrounds. * Enhanced Combat Mode: The suit was programmed with a function to enhance combat ability and performance. A specific effect of this function was the default "Rapid Fire" setting for the web-shooters, allowing them to rapidly fire web projectiles, though this can be changed. ** Instant-Kill Mode: As the name suggests, this feature allows Spider-Man and his webs to instantly kill a target. Spider-Man's least favourite feature, despite wanting to learn how to use his suit's more advanced features. When activated, the suit's lenses enclose together, exposing only small red lights emitting from the eyes. * Web Wings: A pair of wings that spread from his armpits and extend to his upper arms and thighs, allowing Spider-Man to glide in mid-air. They can be retracted when he does not need them, and are typically only used for when he's too high or not enough places for him to swing from. * Reconnaissance Drone: In addition to altering the suit's size, the spider emblem on his chest is capable of detaching from its socket, utilising a miniature propulsion engine from its tail section that allows it to fly through the air independent of Spider-Man's control. It has a tracker mode which allows it to fly onto a target and relay its position to the Spider-Man Suit, allowing Parker to follow targets through the interface of his Web-Shooters. * Enhanced Interrogation Mode: Spider-Man's voice is digitally altered to sound deep, distorted and intimidating to further mask his identity while interrogating criminals. However, this feature is useless if they have previously heard him speak without the distortion. Stealth Suit * Web-Shooters: Like the previous suits, the Stealth Suit has Web-Shooters strapped onto the wrists that allow Spider-Man to discharge synthetic webbing for various purposes. * Eye Lenses: Instead of being attached to the mask, the lenses can be flipped-up. * Enhanced Durability: The Stealth Suit's material was durable enough for him to withstand a shot from one of the Stark Industries Combat Drones. Upgraded Suit * Web-Shooters: Peter's web shooters are now integrated into his suit, to prevent him from losing them during combat. ** Taser Webs: For the Upgraded Suit, taser webs are detonated via pressing the Spider logo in the centre of the suit. It's voltage has been increased by 25% from its previous model and was proven to be effective when Peter attached numerous lines of webbing from a multitude of the Stark Industries Combat Drones, to essentially create a chain reaction of electricity. * Web Wings: Peter can deploy his web wings to glide long distances. * Parachute: Much like his suit created by Tony Stark, this suit features a parachute to decelerate his speed while he is falling. Unlike the Stark suit, however, this suit features a parachute that has the same design as the Spider-Emblem on Peter's chest. Category:Items